mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Super Duper Party Pony
thumb|300pxThe Super Duper Party Pony (Super Duper imprezowy kucyk)— piosenka śpiewana przez Cheese Sandwicha po tym, jak pojawił się w Ponyville, w odcinku "Honor Pinkie". Śpiewa ją, przekonując kucyki w Ponyville, że jest najlepszym organizatorem przyjęć w Equestrii. Pinkie oczywiście czuje się tym bardzo zraniona. Tekst (wersja polska) |odcinek = Honor Pinkie |postać = Cheese Sandwich Pinkie Pie |długość = 1:45 |sezon = 4 |kolor nagłówka = #FBF9B1 |tło nagłówka = #FFC36B }} :Sandwich ::Na balach i imprezach ja się bardzo dobrze znam ::Przyjęcia to mój żywioł i od dziecka już tak mam :Pinkie Pie: Ja też! :Cheese Sandwich: Chodźcie, kucyki! Kto z Was lubi imprezy? Ha-ha! Pan! I od razu widać! ::Źrebięciem w betach będąc już, do zabaw miałem dryg :Pinkie Pie: Jak ja! :Sandwich ::I wtedy ktoś powiedział mi, „ty talent masz, jak nikt!” :Pinkie Pie: Jasna sprawa! :Sandwich ::I dalej jakoś poszło tak galopkiem, naprzód, wio! :Pinkie Pie: Aha! :Sandwich ::Imprezy robię już od lat jak chyba mało kto :Pinkie Pie: Coś podobnego! :Sandwich ::Kucyk bardzo imprezowy, oto właśnie ja :Pinkie Pie: I ja! :Sandwich ::Czy drugie takie zwierzę ktoś gdzieś tutaj może zna? :Pinkie Pie: I Pinkie! :Cheese Sandwich: Ej, mała, chcesz trochę majonezu? ::Na żywioł idę, co mi tam ::I niepotrzebny mi jest plan! ::Bo nic mi po najlepszym planie ::Świat i tak na głowie stanie! ::Sztywnych przyjęć ramę łam ::Ja imprezową bombę mam ::Tortem, ile chcesz, się racz ::A chcesz, to i do ponczu skacz! :Goldengrape: Geronimo! :Sandwich ::Na balach i imprezach ja się bardzo dobrze znam ::Przyjęcia to mój żywioł i od dziecka już tak mam :Chodź tu, mały, możesz się przejechać! :Dzieciak: O ja cię! Dziękuję panu! :Sandwich :: Więc nie daj dłużej prosić się i zaraz tutaj chodź ::I tortem rzuć, latawiec puść i tak ogólnie psoć ::Coś do picia, coś na grzbiet i do jedzenia coś ::Nie sądzę, żeby wątpliwości miał tu jeszcze ktoś! :Rainbow Dash: Chodźcie, wszystkie kucyki! Balujemy razem z Cheese'em! :Fluttershy: Naprawdę jesteś dyplomowanym wodzirejem? :Cheese Sandwich: Zgadza się! Gwarantuję to Wam! ::Na balach i imprezach Cheese się bardzo dobrze znaaa :Pie ::Czy ktoś zapomniał, że na balach znam się tu i ja...? Tekst (wersja angielska) |odcinek = Honor Pinkie |postać = Cheese Sandwich Pinkie Pie |długość = 1:45 |sezon = 4 |kolor nagłówka = #FBF9B1 |tło nagłówka = #FFC36B }} :Sandwich ::The super-duper party pony -- that pony is me ::I always knew that was the kind of pony I would be :Pinkie Pie: Me too! :Cheese Sandwich: Come on, ponies! Who here likes to party? Ha-ha! You do! I can tell! ::When I was but a little colt, I just wanted to play :Pinkie Pie: Like me! :Sandwich ::But everypony told me, "Cheese, that fun just wastes the day" :Pinkie Pie: As if! :Sandwich ::But when I threw a party and I busted out some moves :Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh! :Sandwich ::The ponies finally saw the light and got into the groove :Pinkie Pie: You know it! :Sandwich ::The super-duper party pony -- that pony is me :Pinkie Pie: And me! :Sandwich ::You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese! :Pinkie Pie: Uh, Pinkie? :Cheese Sandwich: Hey, good-lookin', want some mayonnaise? ::My parties are all off the hook ::I never plan them by the book ::I start out fun, then whoopsie-daisy ::Everybody just gets crazy! ::Bored of snacks made by your mom? ::How about a giant party bomb? ::Huge piñatas filled with cake ::Or dive into my fruit punch lake! :Goldengrape: Geronimo! :Sandwich ::The super-duper party pony -- that pony is me ::You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese :C'mon, kid, take it for a spin! :Dzieciak: Golly! Thanks, mister! :Sandwich ::Oh, when I throw a Cheese party, be sure to not be lame ::And miss my pie fights, wacky kites, and streamers in your mane ::Fizzy drinks, Hawaiian shirts, and brie fondue delight ::You know that with Cheese Sandwich, you'll be partying all night! :Rainbow Dash: C'mon, everypony! Let's party down with Cheese! :Fluttershy: You're really a certified party pony? :Cheese Sandwich: That's right! That's my guarantee! ::The super-duper party pony -- that pony is me-e-e-e-e :Pie ::But what about the super party pony named Pinkie...? en:The Super Duper Party Pony Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu